


I Promise It's Not A Prank

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Akward Stiles, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Boys In Love, Crushes, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Derek is a Softie, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Human, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Like, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Not a prank, POV Stiles, Popular Derek, Star Wars References, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush On Derek Hale, Stiles Wears Glasses, Stiles does not mess up, Stiles has a job, hand holding, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a crush on Derek Hale, the popular, handsome, way out of his league guy that's in his english class.<br/>Stiles is working at the library when Derek stops by.<br/>When he asks him out, Stiles thinks it's a prank.<br/>It's not though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise It's Not A Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> With this story I thought, 'what is better than a first meeting and a first date in the same fic?'.   
> I decided on nothing, so that's how this happened.  
> We can always use some cute, nervous Derek-ness:P
> 
> If you like it, tell me what you think in the comments or leave kudos!<3
> 
> Thanks for reading, you're awesome:D

Stiles fidgeted in front of the mirror, smoothing his shirt down for the tenth time. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a worn out print, that once had looked like Darth Vader. Now it was more like a black spot against the blue, but Stiles couldn’t get rid of it.

It was one of his favorite t-shirts and it was just so goddamn comfortable to wear.

There were two reasons for why he was wearing it now: 1. On his date they were going to watch the new Star Wars movie, so it was kinda appropriate and 2. It was his lucky shirt, and he’d rather not have anything go wrong tonight, like him spilling his soda all over his date or something like that.

Stiles knew from experience that stuff like that happened.

He was currently waiting for the guy, he had a date with, to come and pick him up. It was their first date and Stiles couldn’t believe that he was actually going out with Derek, (that’s the other guy’s name). Even meeting him had been a kind of unreal experience.

Stiles had been working the closing shift at the library he worked at, putting some books in the right places and sitting behind the counter reading. It was usually pretty dull there on a Friday night, but it wasn’t like he had anything better to do, so he almost always took that shift.

Stiles liked being at the library anyways, so making some money just being there, placing some books, keeping order and helping people find the books they needed, wasn’t that bad.

The days he knew would be extra dull, he brought his homework. He might as well get it done while he’s at the library anyways, with an array of books at his disposal. Let’s just say that it was a lot of _different_ books, and it might’ve been the reason that some of his paper were on some weird subjects. But they were well written and thought through, so his grades were fine.

He was sitting in the office chair behind the counter, legs resting on the table, book in his hand. The tapping sound of his finger on the armrest and the whirring sound of the air condition, were the only sounds breaking the silence.

There was still another hour until he had to close up and he really didn’t expect anyone to come in. That’s why he let himself get lost in the book he was currently reading, (Star Wars x-wing rogue squadron). He was a big Star Wars fan, both of the films and the books, so of course he’d reread one of his favorite ones.

Because he was so engulfed in the book, he hadn’t noticed the sound of the door opening or shutting, or the fact that there was now a person standing on the other side of the counter.

And not just any person. It was Derek from his english class, that Stiles may or may not have had a crush on for weeks now.

First of all he was incredibly smart and on top of that, he was also probably one the most attractive people Stiles had ever seen. And that all sounded really great, but there’s also a downside to it. Derek was popular, and Stiles was… well not. Stiles was gay and Derek was not, or at least it didn’t seem like it.

And there he was, standing in _Stiles'_ library, the library almost everyone knew he worked at, because he’d been teased with having gotten such a lame job, (as it was viewed by his fellow students).

Derek cleared his throat and Stiles swung his legs down from the table, almost hitting an empty coffee cup on the way. To his own dismay Stiles could feel himself blushing, and he cursed himself. Of course he’d make a fool of himself the first time that he’s standing face to face with Derek. Of fucking course.

Stiles pushed his glasses up on his nose, addressing Derek shortly after. “Can I help you with something?” Stiles closed the book and put it on the counter.

To Stiles confusion Derek didn’t say anything. He was normally pretty fast to respond his friends, either with a witty retort or a snarky comment. The tip of his ears turned a light pink, which was weird considering he almost always looked so cool and in control.

It seemed as if Derek got his shit together, because finally he answered.

“Uhm not with something related to books... “ Derek scratched his neck awkwardly.

“Okay…?” Stiles didn’t really know what else to say to that.

“Actually, I’m here to ask you something. I know it probably seems weird and we haven’t even talked before, but do you want to go out with me?” Derek blurted out and immediately looked away, a blush creeping onto his face. He shuffled his feet nervously.

Stiles didn’t get the words that were coming out of his mouth, so he just stood there like a total dofus, staring at Derek.

Derek laughed awkwardly, “I realize this was very stupid of me, you’re probably not even gay, so I’m just gonna…” He gestured to the door behind him and was about to turn to walk away when Stiles piped up a small “Wait”. Derek looked at him with a hopeful look on his face.

“Is this a prank?” That was literally the only explanation Stiles could find for what had just happened. Dereks brow furrowed, “what no! Why would you think that?” Stiles couldn’t help the dry laugh that left him. “Hmm let’s see. Derek Hale, the popular hot guy, asking Stiles Stilinski out, the socially awkward guy, with the biggest known crush on campus on of course Derek Hale, just doesn’t seem suspicious at all.”

Derek looked at him wide eyed, “you have a crush on me?” Stiles groaned exasperated, “I think everyone does, but that’s not the point there. The point is are you messing with me, or are you not? If you are then I hate you” Then Stiles stopped talking, giving Derek the opportunity to say something.

“I promise I’m not messing with you, I honestly do want to go out with you, even though you don’t get why” It seemed like Derek was telling the truth.

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from blushing and his heart skipped a beat. Derek Hale had just asked him out. Stiles would have to be dumb if he didn’t say yes. “Okay, I’ll go out with you, but there’s one condition” Stiles lifted his forefinger, “we go watch the new Star Wars movie”. Derek had just smiled at him and said ‘deal’.

A knock on Stiles’ door brought him back from his own thoughts and he took a deep breath and murmured to himself, “don’t fuck this up Stiles”. Then he went to open the door.

On the other side stood Derek and when he saw Stiles his face lit up.

“Hey” Stiles said and returned the smile, noting just exactly how good Derek looked in a white t-shirt. Like damn. “Ready to go?” Stiles nodded and stepped out of the room, locking the door behind him.

“Well let’s go then”

At the cinema they waited in line, and when it was their turn Derek bought them tickets, while Stiles paid for the popcorn.

They quickly found the right hall and entered it, walking towards the back of the room. They were sitting two rows from the back row. “We’ve got 2 and 4” Derek whispered in his ear, and Stiles found the right seats.

As soon as they were seated Stiles got the feeling that he would have a hard time concentrating on the movie, when Derek was sitting there right next to him, nothing but an armrest separating them.

Since they were watching a movie there wasn’t exactly much room for talking, which was both good and bad. It was good because then they didn’t have to think of what to say all the time, but bad because Derek actually seemed like a person you could strike up a really good conversation with.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Stiles could see out of the corner of his eye that Derek had propped his arm up on the armrest, palm facing the ceiling. A clear invitation for Stiles to react on if he got the hint. And of course he did. He hadn’t spent so many hours fantasizing about how a date with Derek would go, to be oblivious enough to not get it.

Stiles slid his own hand closer and touched Dereks hand lightly, deciphering his reaction. Luckily Derek didn’t pull his hand back, so Stiles had been right, it was a deliberate move.

Instead Derek grabbed onto his hand and lifted it to his mouth, leaving a peck on the back of Stiles’ hand.

Stiles was glad that the darkness in the room hid the way his cheeks lit up, just because of that simple gesture.

He was definitely way in over his head already.


End file.
